Does She Really?
by ProngsPadfootandMoonyAreMine
Summary: James is under the impression that Lily loves him but did he interpret her actions wrong? A companion piece to I Love You Too.


A/N This is a companion piece to I Love You Too but can be read alone. It would be nice if you read the other one to, though. :)

James Potter ran upstairs to the boys' dormitory and jumped onto his bed, smiling like an idiot. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, his best friends, looked at him and wondered what was making their friend act like a buffoon.

"Hey Prongs, what's up?" Remus asked, trying to figure out why James was smiling.

James looked at Remus and replied, "Lily Evans loves me!"

Sirius sighed, feeling bad for James, thinking that he was just having another daydream where Lily had agreed to marry him and was pregnant with a little boy they were going to name Harry. Like that would ever happen.

"James, snap out of it. I really don't want to keep telling you this but you leave me no choice, seeing as though you won't just accept it already. Lily _does_ not, _has_ not, nor will _EVER_ like you, let alone love you. She thinks you are an arrogant prat and would rather kiss the giant squid than you," Sirius told James, trying to make him finally believe it.

"No, Sirius! This time it's real! Before you left I had noticed her staring at me so when you went upstairs, I approached her, pretending I was going to kiss her. She was blushing and was closing her eyes, like she wanted to kiss me!"

"Did you kiss her, then?"

"Shut up, Moony! I'm trying to tell a story here!"

"Yah! Shut up Moony! Prongsie's trying to tell a story here!"

"You too, Padfoot."

"Oh. Right. Kay, I'm done. Please proceed, Sir Prongs."

James rolled his eyes, but continued anyway. "Right, so I was going to kiss her but then I pulled away and she was still waiting for me, with her eyes closed and her soft, warm, beautiful, amazing – "

"Prongs."

"Huh? Oh, right, the story, not her lips. I knew that... Well anyway, I pulled back from kissing her and when she looked at me, I leaned back into her and whispered that I had got her. You know, like I had finally gotten her to admit she likes me! After that I started walking away but then turned back and told her that I loved her too. So, see? She does love me!"

"But did she actually say to you, straight out, that she loved you?"

"Well no, but she didn't yell at me when I told her I loved her and her face didn't turn the color of her hair like it does when she's angry."

"Prongs, didn't you think that maybe she was shocked or maybe she was ready to kiss you because she was trying to get over her break up with Hugh West, last week?" Remus asked, not wanting to dampen James' spirits but wanting to make sure that if Lily didn't love James, he wouldn't be too heart broken.

James' face fell, the more practical side of him catching up with the outrageous side, trying to convince him that Lily didn't really love him.

"You think she doesn't love me, Moony?"

"I don't know for sure but I don't know how she would suddenly start liking you after absolutely loathing you for six years."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I was just really hopeful this time," James replied, dejectedly.

"Well I have a brilliant beyond brilliant plan to find out whether she likes you or not," Sirius said, grinning.

"Have your 'brilliant beyond brilliant' plans ever actually worked, Padfoot?"

"Just hear me out Remus, then tell me what you think of it."

Remus sighed but nodded his head, waiting for Sirius to continue.

Sirius grinned triumphantly and plowed on. "Ok, this plan will take one month to work and each week will be another phase. The first week, you'll completely ignore Lily, not talking to her, listening to her, or even going near her. The next week, you'll do a complete 360, flirting with her like crazy, playing footsie with her under the table at meals and using cheesy pick-up lines every second of the day. The third week, you'll be really mean to her and rude, playing pranks on her, calling her names, and yelling at her all the time. Then the final week, you'll act as if the past three weeks had never happened and be completely normal. This way, with the quick attitude changes towards her, going from mean to nice to mean and back again, she'll get confused, wondering what's going on with you. During the mean stages, she'll trick herself into believing you hate her and she'll think the nice stages are you trying to make up for being mean before. If she really does love you, she'll be afraid of losing you, prompting her to tell you how she feels to ensure that you won't ever leave her. If she doesn't love you..." Sirius stopped to think about what would happen is Lily didn't love James. "Well she'll probably just yell at you for being weird and demand that you apologize," Sirius finished, staring at the others wondering what they were thinking about his plan.

But before anyone could reply, their door burst open, Lily Evans standing there, looking dazed but happy at the same time. "I'm sorry for intruding but I just couldn't hold it in for any longer. I love you James Potter and I have ever since the beginning of this year. When you were so close to me outside in the common room, I felt like I was dreaming and I just really wanted to kiss you. And I've been having this crazy daydream about us being married, and me being pregnant with a little boy we were going to name Harry."

'Oh god, they're both insane,' Sirius thought.

"I love you, James Potter. Please tell me you love me too."

James looked shocked but ecstatic at the same time. "Of course I love you, Lily!" James rushed over to her and lifted her bridal style, out of the dormitory.

"Great. I just wasted all my brain cells for the month on a plan for Prongs to win over Lily when she was just going to barge into here a few seconds later and declare her love for him."

"It's okay, Padfoot. We'll just have to wait another month for you to get 'smart' again. But besides that, what's with the weird dreams they're having about a kid named Harry?"

"I was wondering what was going on with that too, but watch them get married and have a kid named Harry."

"Yeah, and then we'll get to tease them about how they're really Seers and had predicted their child before they were even together."

"Ooh and maybe Voldemort will want to kill Harry because he's the Chosen One and – "

"Let's not get too carried away there, Padfoot. You know Voldemort wouldn't want to kill Harry. He'd want to kill Alice and Frank's future child of course!"

* * *

A/N I know James and Lily got a little out of character there in the end but I wrote this at five in the morning and was a little out of it so the ending is kinda weird. Other than that, I think it's ok but I won't be trying a lot of humor in the future. :) Review please!


End file.
